Confesión
by ontzilore
Summary: Una declaración de amor como homenaje en una fecha especial.


**Confesión**

Una declaración de amor como homenaje en una fecha especial.

Amo a un hombre que no existe. Y no es porque haya muerto. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, sí murió en el mundo en que lo conocí. Amo a un hombre que no existe porque no es real.

En otros muchos universos, creados expresamente para que lo haga, vive, conoce el amor. Es, hasta cierto punto, feliz. Y eso me llena de dicha también a mí. En esa emoción reconozco que lo amo, si bien lo haría igualmente aunque fuera desgraciado, pues así era cuando supe de él y me embrujó.

Me estremezco cada vez que leo o escribo su nombre, su delgada y oscura silueta o su enigmática mirada. Y también cuando contemplo tres imágenes suyas, seleccionadas cuidadosamente en la red, que llevo siempre conmigo.

La primera es un hermoso retrato de adolescente, tal como imagino que fue. Un primer plano en el que se aprecia su uniforme de camisa blanca y corbata verde, con la melena azabache encantadoramente despeinada, las perfiladas cejas, la nariz aguileña, los finos labios sonriendo levemente, y en la penetrante mirada, un brillo de ilusión que pronto perdería.

En la segunda se muestra en su época oscura, con la mitad del rostro oculto por la Máscara Tenebrosa, y la otra mitad enmarcada por largos mechones morenos. Sus negros ojos se han vuelto desafiantes y todavía más misteriosos.

La tercera es una fotografía del artista que lo encarnó, pero no en su madurez, si no en la plenitud de la vida, rejuvenecido por arte de la tecnología muggle, tal como debimos conocerlo. El cabello le cubre parte del rostro, cuya expresión ha cambiado por completo. Adusta, circunspecta, casi doliente, la mirada perdida y ni un atisbo de sonrisa. Viste camisa negra, abierta en el cuello, remangada, abrazándose a sí mismo. Adoro el contraste de su pálida piel con mi nuevo color favorito, que es el suyo.

Su alma, rebosante de amor nunca expresado, es una estrella tan masiva, que colapsa sobre sí misma en agujero negro, no dejando escapar su propia luz, que iluminaría el mundo entero de hacerlo. De este modo, la imagen que muestra, es de la más insondable oscuridad.

Pero al igual que el opaco astro, atrae irremediablemente a todo aquel que se acerca lo suficiente por desvelar lo que oculta su interior. Si no cejas en conocerlo, si sabes ver más allá de su siniestra apariencia y sus aparentemente taimados actos, atravesando el horizonte de sucesos sin posible vuelta atrás, sumergiéndote en sus penetrantes pozos negros, quizá deje escapar la radiación de Hawking y se vuelvan ardientes, ofreciéndote ese fuego que lo consume.

Pero eso ocurrirá sólo si lo mereces, si estás a su altura, que es mucha. No se revela a cualquiera, no es un hombre fácil, como no ha sido fácil su vida.

Y sin embargo, es capaz de inmolarse en aras de la memoria de un amor para siempre perdido pero nunca olvidado; jamás correspondido pero siempre eterno, transmutándolo en sacrificio por aquellos que nunca lo reconocerán, entregando su vida sin esperar nada a cambio.

Más bien, al contrario, se empeña en mantener oculto su ilimitado coraje y generosidad, conformándose como única recompensa por su desinteresada ofrenda, con contemplar en su postrer segundo, esos ojos que tanto amó, aunque sea en un rostro distinto.

Por eso el mío no fue un amor a primera vista. Necesité conocer sus más íntimos secretos para llegar a apreciarlo. Quizá a eso se deba que mi sentimiento sea profundo, como su propia alma. Pero siempre me deja la impresión que es misión imposible escrutarla por completo, que nunca alcanzaré la hondura de su misteriosa singularidad.

No te maldigo, JK, por la miserable existencia y el cruento asesinato que otorgaste al mejor con diferencia de tus personajes. Ni siquiera supimos qué fue de su maltrecho cuerpo.

El único homenaje que le dedicaste fue poner su nombre, que no diré, pues quien no lo conozca ya, no merece hacerlo, a un niño que temía pertenecer a su casa, la mejor del castillo encantado; uniéndolo al del ladino aliado, a quien fue leal durante décadas y le pagó condenándolo irremediablemente a las sombras y la muerte, y al apellido del rival que arruinó su esperanzada juventud, hostigándolo en desigualdad de condiciones hasta hartarse y arrebatándole la única luz de su vida, empujándolo a un futuro tenebroso.

Al menos, hiciste que el padre del niño en cuestión, que lo odió hasta su muerte, considerándolo traidor y acusándolo repetidas veces de cobarde mientras él arriesgaba su vida por protegerlo, lo recordara como "el hombre más valiente que he conocido." Pero él nunca lo supo, y tengo la impresión que no le hubiera importado en absoluto esa opinión.

En cambio, te lo agradezco, porque has provocado que miles de personas, entre las que me encuentro, exprimiéramos nuestra imaginación para inventarle destinos que sí mereció.

Y eso, a mí, me ha cambiado la vida. Fascinada por una personalidad ficticia, salió a flote la inspiración necesaria para crear historias en las que fuera el auténtico protagonista, el verdadero héroe, si no por completo dichoso, al menos sí amado, admirado y reconocido, sanado del maltrato, redimido de sus errores, vislumbrando la luz al final del túnel, luchando por su vida y no resignándose a la fatalidad que creyó su única salida.

Por eso me ha hechizado con la magia más poderosa, porque ha despertado mi vocación dormida, y el mío será también un amor imposible y eterno al que espero seguir siendo fiel y dedicar mi tiempo, al igual que hizo él con el suyo.

Imposible, porque no existe. Y eterno, porque a pesar de no existir, es inmortal.


End file.
